fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przygotuj się na Bettys
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny="Latający Rybiarz" |poprzedni = "Lody z migdałkami" |następny = "Rozpacz parkuje"}} Fretka i Stefa wygrywają dzień ze sławnym zespołem Bettys. Dziewczyny z zespołu jednak je wykorzystują i zmuszają do pracy w ich autobusie. Fretka zdenerwowana sytuacją mówi piosenkarkom, co o nich myśli. One dostrzegają swój błąd. Na koniec Fretka i Stefa śpiewają z nimi na koncercie. Fineasz i Ferb odkrywają przejście do bazy Pepe i jadą na jego misję. Dziobak musi ich chronić i powstrzymać również Dundersztyca. Fabuła Fretka i Stefa słuchają w radiu o konkursie, w którym można wygrać podróż autobusem z ich ulubionym zespołem "Bettys". Okazuje się,że dziewczyny wygrywają. Fretka oświadcza Stefie, że strasznie się cieszy, ponieważ nie będzie musiała znosić przez cały dzień swoich braci. left|200px Rodzina żegna się z Fretką, gdy ta wchodzi wraz z Stefą do busa. Dziewczyny podekscytowane spodziewają się niesamowitego rock'n'rollowego kierowcy. Okazuje się jednak, że kierowca to normalny człowiek o imieniu Dennis. Dennis zapoznaje je także z Sir Baconem - maskotką zespołu. Nastolatki opuszczają kabinę kierowcy i idą na tyły busa spotkać swoje idolki. Zastają je w momencie pisania piosenki. Gwiazdy oświadczają, że jeżeli Fretka i Stefa chcą pomóc przy piosence, to mają wyczyścić cały bus. Po pożegnaniu Fretki, Fineasz i Ferb udają się do ogródka, by omówić, co dziś zrobią. Fineasz rozmyślając o tym, gdzie codziennie znika Pepe, przypadkowo dotyka drzewa w ogródku, czym otwiera wejście do bazy agenta. Bracia trafiają do kryjówki. Fineasz jest wyraźnie pod wrażeniem i całe dzieło przypisuje Ferbowi right|200pxpomimo jego sprzeciwu. Bracia siedzą na krześle i czekają na odprawę. Pepe trafia do bazy. Widząc swoich właścicieli ukrywa się za krzesłem i stara się przekazać Monogramowi, by skończył odprawę. Major jednak nie patrząc na to, kto siedzi na fotelu, przekazuje chłopcom współrzędne miejsca pobytu Dundersztyca. Dopiero po chwili zauważa, komu przekazał wiadomość. Chłopcy wskakują do odrzutowca i odlatują w kierunku bazy doktora. Monogram mówi dziobakowi, że dzieci są w niebezpieczeństwie, i wysyła Pepe w pościg za nimi. Fretka i Stefa skończyły już sprzątać. Kolejnym zadaniem od Bettys, jakie otrzymują, jest niszczenie listów od fanów przy użyciu niszczarki. Fretka podczas niszczenia znajduje swój list. Jest jej przykro, że zespół nawet go nie przeczytał. Stefa nadal podekscytowana przypomina jej, że pomagają w tworzeniu piosenki. Fretka widzi przez okno swoich braci na poduszkowcu, jednak Stefa uznaje to tylko za przywidzenia. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich listów Bettys każą dziewczynom umyć autobus od zewnątrz. Fretka zaczyna podejrzewać, że gwiazdy po prostu je wykorzystują, jednak Stefa nie zgadza się z tym. left|200pxPepe trafia jako pierwszy do bazy Dundersztyca. Wywiązuje się walka, podczas której przypadkowo zostaje uruchomiony inator Dundersztyca. Pepe, słysząc nadlatujących braci, kryje Heinza w schowku i blokuje mu usta mopem, by nie spotkał dzieci. Bracia oglądają w zachwycie bazę Dundersztyca, a Fineasz po raz kolejny uznaje pomimo sprzeciwów, że Ferb świetnie to wszystko urządził. Tymczasem w autobusie Bettys proszą nastolatki o wyczyszczenie toalet. Stefa z radością się zgadza, jednak Fretka stawia opór. Rozmawia z gwiazdami o tym, że do tej pory były ciągle wykorzystywane. Zespół przeprasza dziewczynę. Po chwili dołącza do nich Dennis. Fretka pyta kto steruje busem, jednak okazuje się, że kontrolę nad samochodem przejął auto-pilot. right|200px Inator w bazie Dundersztyca zostaje zniszczony, jednak jeden z wystrzałów trafia w most, na który zmierza zespół z Fretką. Bracia, widząc siostrę w niebezpieczeństwie, udają się jej na pomoc. Widząc to, Pepe wiąże Dundersztyca i udaje się za chłopcami. Fretka zauważa niebezpieczeństwo i stara się zatrzymać samochód. Niestety, nie udaje jej się to. Autobus spada w głąb przepaści, jednak dzięki pomocy chłopców i Pepe (który dalej pomaga niezdemaskowany), pojazd trafia na drugą stronę mostu. Bracia postanawiają odlecieć poduszkowcem do domu, left|200px jednak tuż nad domem Izabeli Pepe używa promienia magnetycznego i zrzuca ich z pojazdu do basenu. Oboje idą do domu. Fineasz opowiada mamie o tym, że wpadli do basenu oraz, że byli dziś tajnymi agentami. Linda wierzy tylko w to, że chłopcy wpadli do basenu, ponieważ są cali przemoknięci. Bettys pytają Fretkę, co mogą dla niej zrobić w zamian za ocalenie ich życia. Dziewczyna oznajmia, że mogą wysprzątać jej pokój, jednak Bettys w ramach prezentu podczas koncertu zapraszają je na scenę. Zakończenie PEPE PAN DZIOBAK Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Gotuj się na Bettys (10. miejsce w "Muzyczno-klipowym odliczaniu") * Fineasz i Ferb Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe brak Dżingiel zła brak Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Ten odcinek skupia się na Fretce i Stefie, natomiast Fineasz i Ferb są na jego dalszym planie. * W tym odcinku Ferb ma prawie najwięcej kwestii mówionych, aż sześci Wynik ten został pobity przez trzy dodatkowe w "Lato to wrażeń moc". * Fineasz i Ferb prawie dowiadują się o sekrecie Pepe. * To drugi odcinek, którego tytuł nosi także piosenka przewodnia grana w epizodzie. Pierwszym z nich był "La-Zima". * To pierwszy odcinek, w którym Ferb poddaje się pracy z Fineaszem. * To czwarty raz, gdy Fretka nie chce przyłapać braci. Dzieje się to także w odcinkach "Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru", "Światła, Fretka, akcja!" i "Nasza własna mumia". * List Fretki do The Bettys przetłumaczony na język polski: Kochane Bettys, Jesteście hiper i naj i centralnie fajną zgrają maluszków od Bostonu do Burbank. Ledwo was kocham i uwielbiam odkąd zaczęłam blogować o waszych super kawałkach! Wasza największa fanka Bettys, Fretka. Powiązanie z serią * Dundersztyc po raz kolejny tworzy Destruktoinator ( "Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru)". * Po raz pierwszy chłopcy trafiają do bazy Pepe. Po raz drugi dzieje się to w filmie "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze". * W pokoju Fretki widzimy pełno gadżetów związanych z Bettys, jednak w późniejszych odcinkach nie widać ich. * Ponownie widzimy Izabelę w kostiumie kąpielowym, jednak poprzednio był on czerwony (strój ratowniczki), natomiast teraz jest fioletowy ("Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru"). Aluzje * 'Sir Francis Bacon - '''Kierowca autobusu posiada świnie o nazwie "Sir Bacon". Może to być nawiązanie do tego angielskiego naukowca. * '''The Spice Girls - 'Bettys są wyraźnym odniesieniem do tego znanego angielskiego zespołu. Błędy * Gdy Bettys śpiewają czaszka na koszulce Stefy znika, jednak po chwili znowu się pojawia. * W niektórych scenach piosenki, rękawice Crash znikają. Nawigacja en:Ready for the Bettys ru:Готовы для ведьм